BW020: Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy, Dan (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Nurse Joy's Audino, Pidove, Woobat, Ducklett (x3), Sunglasses Sandile → Krokorok |major =Sunglasses Sandile evolves into Krokorok. Ash's Pikachu learns Electro Ball. |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png}} is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis As Ash and co. are about to have lunch, a hole appears under Ash's feet and fall in. While figuring out what to do, Iris and Cilan are distracted by a Ducklett who steals Cilan's cookware. Meanwhile, as it turns out, Ash and Pikachu once again meet the Sunglasses Sandile, who apparently wants to battle them. Who will win this time and why are the Ducklett stealing things? Episode Plot Scraggy and Axew face each other. Scraggy uses Headbutt, hitting Axew, who scratches it back. Scraggy leers Axew, who uses Dragon Rage. Cilan already protects his food, as Axew's attack explodes. Iris sees they tried, at least. Cilan invites everyone to lunch. Oshawott comes out of his Poké Ball, so Ash goes to send his remaining ones. However, he falls down a tunnel, which closes in. Cilan sends Pansage, while Iris goes to send Excadrill, as this is a moment it has to obey her. The Sunglasses Sandile dug out the tunnel and jumps out, while Ash and Pikachu fall down from it. They see the Sunglasses Sandile, who dug out the hole. Ash senses Sandile did that to battle Pikachu, so he allows them to do that. Iris sends Excadrill and orders it to find Ash and Pikachu. Excadrill is still sealed, so Iris calls it back. Suddenly, Cilan encounters a Ducklett, who steals his dining bell. Cilan goes after it, though it uses Scald, which hits Oshawott and Iris. Ducklett moves away, so everyone chases it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Sandile, who is not affected, as Sandile is a Ground-type Pokémon. Sandile goes to bite, but gets hit by Iron Tail. Suddenly, a Ducklett appears on the battlefield. Ash warns Ducklett they are in a middle of a battle. Sandile tries to push Ducklett away, who peeks in its mouth, then tickles Sandile's nose. This causes Sandile to blow its nose, causing its sunglasses to be put onto Ducklett. Sandile is very sad and wants the sunglasses back. However, Ducklett uses Water Gun, pushing all of them away. Ducklett laughs at them and flies away. Ash promises Sandile to get the sunglasses back. As they travel, Ash and Sandile encounter some Woobat. Sandile gets scared, but Ash points out those were just Woobat. Suddenly, a Ducklett appears, snatching Ash's hat. Ash orders Ducklett to give back the hat, who uses Ice Beam, laughs and flies away. They follow it and encounter Ducklett with Sandile's glasses. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting both Ducklett. However, a third Ducklett appears, who uses Wing Attack, stopping Ash and Pikachu. The Ducklett uses Scald on Ash, followed with Ice Beam. The Ducklett laugh, though Sandile bites the ice away, freeing Ash. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, though the Ducklett hide in a hollowed tree and throw junk at Ash, Sandile and Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though the Ducklett throw an umbrella, causing Pikachu to electrocute the object. Ash and Sandile remove the umbrella, only to find Pikachu exhausted by his attack. Ducklett use Scald, so Ash, Pikachu and Sandile run away from them. Iris finds Scraggy, Axew and Oshawott, telling them not to run off. She proposes to go back, but Cilan came out of the hole to her, so Iris knows Ash and Pikachu came out here. As Ducklett play around with the junk, Ash still promises Sandile to get the sunglasses and the hat back. Ash and Sandile approach the Ducklett, telling they do not want to fight, instead they want to get their stuff back. Ducklett approaches Ash, who is ready to take the sunglasses. However, Ducklett uses Water Gun, annoying Ash, who goes to battle. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but is unable, as he hit himself under the umbrella. Sandile goes to battle instead, while the Ducklett remove their stuff. Sandile uses Stone Edge, though Ducklett dodge. Ducklett use Ice Beam and Scald, but miss. The third one uses Water Gun, but Pikachu's Iron Tail counters the move. Pikachu goes to attack, though Ducklett dodge and use Wing Attack on Sandile. Ash and Pikachu charge in, attacking the Ducklett. Suddenly, Pikachu radiates electricity, as he learns Electro Ball and releases it on Ducklett, blasting them off. Iris and Cilan appear and saw Pikachu's Electro Ball. However, the Ducklett appear once more, who attack the heroes and manage to hit Oshawott with Scald. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, chasing the Ducklett away. Ash, Cilan and Sandile retrieve their stuff back. Later, Pikachu and Sandile are healed at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy knows the Ducklett are known for making trouble, but Ash is grateful, for Pikachu learned a new move. Later, Sandile faces Pikachu, though Iris and Cilan do not understand why would it do that. Iris wonders if Pikachu is at a disadvantage, though Cilan feels Ash has a trick. Sandile uses Stone Edge, hitting Pikachu, who uses Quick Attack. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, though Sandile digs and hits Pikachu. It does so once more and has enough experience to evolve into Krokorok. Krokorok uses Stone Edge, but gets reflected back with Electro Ball, causing Krokorok to blast off. Iris and Cilan admit Electro Ball is an amazing move, while Ash promises to defeat Krokorok once he sees it. Debuts Pokémon *Ducklett *Krokorok Move Scald Trivia *The title card music changes. *This episode marks the first time Pikachu has learned a new move since the Kanto Battle Frontier saga. *The animation for when a Pokémon evolves is changed, the Pokémon now glows blue and has yellow lines surrounding it. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Trubbish *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Ducklett. Gallery Scraggy goes to headbutt Axew BW020 2.jpg Axew's Dragon Rage BW020 3.jpg Oshawott wanders off BW020 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu fall down BW020 5.jpg The hole closes BW020 6.jpg Ash is scared of the fall BW020 7.jpg Sandile appears, ready for battle BW020 8.jpg Cilan sees his dishes are gone BW020 9.jpg Pikachu uses Iron Tail BW020 10.jpg A Ducklett appears BW020 11.jpg Ducklett, with the sunglasses BW020 13.jpg Ash promises to get the sunglasses back BW020 14.jpg A Ducklett stole Ash's hat BW020 15.jpg The Ducklett trio taunts Ash, Pikachu and Sandile BW020 16.jpg Sandile and Pikachu want to fight the Ducklett BW020 17.jpg The Ducklett attack BW020 18.jpg Pikachu uses Electro Ball BW020 19.jpg The Ducklett fly off BW020 21.jpg Pikachu hits Sandile BW020 22.jpg Sandile evolves into Krokorok BW020 23.jpg Pikachu intercepts Krokorok's Stone Edge BW020 24.jpg Krokorok blasts off }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa